Surprise Experiences
by Panny
Summary: Percy is coerced into a muggle camping trip along with Fred and Hermione but the weeks activities are far more enjoyable than anticipated. First adult fic I've written for Harry Potter. Written for Vette for her birthday.


**AN:** Written for Vette (MistyMist on her birthday. Actually it's a touch early, but she gets it now since she gave me mine early Not as moving as yours but I hope you like it and have a splendiferous day!

Thanks to WeasleyForMe and Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for their help, suggestions and beta work.

* * *

**Surprise Experiences**

Camping had seemed like a terrible idea right from the start to Percy. Muggle camping had sounded even worse. Then to top it all off, the whole plan came about just to get Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the spotlight for a bit. He still didn't understand why the three of them couldn't just go out on their own. His mother's reasoning that they needed time away from both the limelight and each other sounded like a weak excuse to send all of her children out into the woods to get rid of them for a while. Why on earth she would do that, he had no idea. All he knew was that spending a week in an uncomfortable tent alone with Hermione and Fred did not sound at all appealing.

After a rather uncomfortable first night, Percy woke with a foreign sensation of warmth against his neck. He could hear the gentle sounds of sleeping breath, each exhale accentuated by a rush of warm air over his skin. Shifting carefully to not wake anyone, he turned slightly and found Hermione's face nuzzled up against his neck and her arm draped across his chest. He smiled at the sight but frowned when he realized she was lying nearly perpendicular to him, her legs wrapped tightly around Fred's thigh. It only figured that when he woke with a cute witch wrapped around him, he'd have to share the thrill with one of his brothers. It had always been that way. Certainly the twins had made his becoming a Prefect and Head Boy seem all the more impressive, but he'd still been in Bill's academic shadow at the time. Despite all of his mother's speeches and chastising, he still didn't like to share.

Fred shifted, and Percy watched as his hand slid up onto Hermione's calf. His eyes followed its arduously slow path up and over her knee until it was grazing along the backside of her thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles against the fabric of her pyjama bottoms. Fred's hand slowed to rest near the curve of her arse, hesitating only briefly before traveling up and over to cup her in his palm.

Percy wasn't sure if his brother was even awake until he looked up at him, smiling wickedly. Percy looked back at where Fred's hand was resting so casually on Hermione's bum and felt himself blush. He'd never have the audacity to make such a bold move, especially in the presence of others.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, rolling back from him slightly to rest on her side and he was once again drawn to the feel of her breath on his skin. He turned onto his side to face her, her parted lips demanding his attention. She moaned slightly, and he looked up to find Fred massaging her arse firmly. His brother let his hand slide upward, his fingers gliding under the hem of her camisole to push it just enough to expose the edge of her hip. She moaned again when he placed a kiss on her bare skin and both watched her squirm slightly.

Fred made his way further up her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake while Percy watched fascinated. He'd been with enough women to not feel in any way inadequate, but his brother moved with such confidence, a ferocity behind his eyes that he doubted he could ever attain. Fred looked up at him, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Percy responded without thinking.

He didn't reach instantly for the breast nearly exposed by her tossing and turning during the night. He was well aware of the swell of flesh threatening to escape her top, and the dusky pink nipple just barely peeking out as he reached to draw one slender finger across her cheek. His thumb brushed lightly over her lips just as her tongue darted out to moisten them, and a shiver ran through him as she licked across the underside of his thumb.

Emboldened by the sensual contact, he slid his hand down along her neck and shoulder until it came to rest against her breast. He teased the nearly exposed nipple with his thumb and she hummed in response, shifting in her sleep again. Fred's head appeared over her shoulder and Percy watched him brushed her hair aside to suckle at her slender neck.

Hermione moved again, her eyes fluttering open sleepily, but Fred made no move to stop, nor did she stop him. Percy wondered if the two had done something like this before and snatched his hand away quickly, feeling suddenly like he was intruding on a private moment.

"It's okay," Fred muttered, the first words spoken since anyone had woken. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered in Hermione's ear. She nodded mutely, letting out a small gasp when he drew his teeth across her shoulder. He looked at him expectantly, but Percy found himself unable to resume his earlier ministrations.

Fred circled his arms around Hermione, pulling her up to sit against his chest. "You want him to touch you, don't you, love?"

Percy watched as she nodded again, her eyes finally making contact with his. They were heavy lidded with a haze of lust and possibly the last remnants of sleep. She had never looked more beautiful and it caught him off guard. He felt Fred's hand take hold of his wrist, pulling him closer until he was again cupping Hermione's breast. The sensation was heavenly and it had been a (very) long time since he'd last… acted on carnal desires. He began to massage her breast tenderly, watching her reaction for any indication she might want him to stop. Rather than pushing him away like he half expected her to, she relaxed further back into Fred, moaning into his mouth as he reached down to claim hers with his own.

Percy slid the edge of the camisole down, brushing his palm back and forth over her already erect nipple. She gasped loudly when he pinched it tightly between two fingers and let out a cry that thrilled him when he leant down to catch it between his lips, sucking gently.

Fred had shifted to slide his arm around Hermione's other side, massaging her opposite breast firmly while working his tongue and teeth steadily across her shoulder and collarbone. Percy watched her reach back to rest her hand on the back of Fred's neck and was shocked when he felt her do the same to him, holding him there and silently urging him to continue lavishing his attention on her. He shifted slightly to better adjust his angle and drew his tongue up along the underside of her breast before teasing her nipple with his teeth. Her fingers clenched in his hair and he smiled against her before repeating the action.

"More," she suddenly gasped. Without need for further instruction, Fred moved from behind her, enabling her to lie back on the makeshift bed while Percy watched awkwardly. The two moved in tandem, similar to the way Fred connected with George, and he was again struck by the feeling of being an intruder. His brother paused to kiss Hermione again, the action far more sensual and loving than Percy had expected in the given situation. There seemed to be a silent communication between the two before Fred turned to him.

"Care to do the honors?" he asked, again with that devious smile, and Percy found himself unable to answer as he watched Hermione arch up off the floor, Fred's hand rubbing over the fabric between her legs. She moved to remove the pyjama's herself, shoving them down without ceremony and kicking them off near Percy. He stared at the discarded clothing for a moment before tossing it aside and leaning forward, her intentions clear.

He was distinctly aware of the way Fred watched him from Hermione's side, his brother having drawn back to limit his interaction to small kisses to her palm and wrist, her hand held to him tenderly. Again feeling uncertain, Percy looked to him in question and received a small nod in return.

Licking his lips nervously Percy moved closer, settling himself between her already parted legs. He drew his fingers up along her calf and thigh in much the same way Fred had at the start of things, smiling when she moaned, urging him to continue. He reached the apex of her thighs and pressed against the cotton fabric of her knickers, running the length of her slit. He let his knuckle drag down firmly as he passed over her clit, and she bucked hard against him with a cry.

Hooking his fingers under the edge of her pants, Percy slid them down her legs slowly, smiling as she squirmed impatiently. Deciding to see how long she would wait, he lifted one leg up towards him and took his time making his way from her toes along the arch of her foot to her ankle and down slowly, his lips and tongue teasing her with faint touches. He heard her whimper and watched as she reached for Fred, her hand clutching his thigh before reaching to stroke him through his own pyjamas. Watching her small hand work against his brother was both awkward and arousing, and Percy chose to ignore the former sensation, giving up his slow tease and positioning himself between her legs once more.

He placed a light kiss on the inside of her thigh, drawing one finger up between her folds and finding her already wet. He groaned at the slick feeling of her and slid one digit inside her, smiling when she ground back against him. He worked his finger inside her, thrusting gently until she was panting for more. Carefully sliding another finger in to join the first, his thumb moved to stroke circles around her clit.

"Oh God!" She bucked her hips wildly against him, panting loudly with her eyes squeezed shut tight. Her movements grew more erratic and with one final graze of his thumb, she clamped down around him and he stroked her through her orgasm, watching as Fred leant down to kiss her, murmuring words he couldn't catch.

Hermione took a few moments to enjoy the intense sensation as it washed over her before moving to return the favor to Percy. She grinned at him, licking her lips predatorily. Tucking her legs beneath her, she rose to her knees and crawled towards him until she was seated between his knees. Fred moved behind her, his fingers stroking between her legs while she reached for Percy's trousers. He shifted back from her, obviously still nervous about the situation. His apprehension was quite endearing and a far cry from Fred's confidence, and she found it was quite a turn on. She wanted to see him come undone by her hand until all of his fear and trepidation were drowned out by passion and lust.

She made quick work of his trousers and pants, tossing them out of the way before Percy could react. He let out a small whimper when she began to stroke his member, her hand traveling from base to head with a firm grip. She smiled demurely and bent to draw her tongue across the head of his cock and felt his entire body tense.

"Shit," he muttered as she took him into her mouth, her tongue curling around as she progressed down until her lips met its base. She felt Fred aligning himself to slide inside her and she gasped, her throat constricting and drawing a long moan from Percy as she was penetrated.

Fred began a slow rhythm, thrusting into her from behind. On each stoke she lowered herself over Percy's cock until he was thrusting up to meet her movements, their pace quickening.

She ground her hips back onto Fred and Percy followed her movements, rising to his knees to work himself in and out of her mouth. Fred's movements became more erratic and she reveled in the feel of him pounding into her with abandon. Her muscles were clenched tight around him, and she knew he was close to coming by the way he gripped her sides, his panting breath echoing behind her.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he came, his hot seed dripping down her arse.

Percy slowed his movements to a stop and she leant forward to swallow his cock again, feeling it butt against the back of her throat before she slowly drew back to turn to Fred.

"I want Percy," she told him, turning to look in Percy's direction. The elder Weasley was staring at her in shock.

"Go ahead Perce," Fred urged, giving her bum a pat. "We haven't had any privacy in a while, if you know what I mean, so I didn't last quite as long as I'd have wanted to. So it's up to you to satisfy my girl here."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before approaching Percy. It was obvious that he simply wasn't the type to make the first move, which put her in control. It was a situation she wasn't used to.

"Lay down," she told him with as much authority as she could muster. He nodded and did as she asked without question. "Good boy," she all but purred, enjoying the way his eyes lit up with passion.

Hermione moved to straddle him, rubbing her mound against the base of his cock and enjoying the friction. She moaned as she ground her clit against him and he finally responded, reaching up to cup her breasts. He did that delightful thing with his thumbs brushing over her nipples again and she whimpered, leaning forward to angle herself onto him.

She grunted as she lowered herself, his engorged member slightly shorter but wider than Fred's. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate him and paused to enjoy the sensation for a moment before lifting and dropping back down again.

"Oh Fuck."

Both she and Percy muttered the expletive simultaneously as she enveloped him completely. She rocked her hips and he bucked up in return, groaning as she began to ride him in earnest.

Percy continued to pay heed to her breasts, his fingers twisting and squeezing in alternating patterns. Each of his movements seemed so random while at the same time progressing and increasing in the pleasure it brought as if it was all part of some carefully thought out plan. She was driving down deep on each thrust and she could feel her release building, coiling and tensing deep in her core.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?" Fred growled in her ear, reaching from behind her to nip at her neck. His tongue drew up slowly from her shoulder to caress the shell of her ear, his breathing hot and fast on her sensitive flesh.

Her own movements became less controlled as she neared climax, bucking wildly over Percy's swollen length. His whimpers and grunts urged her on until finally she reached the crest and came, settling to a slow rocking as she rode through her orgasm.

Fred marveled as Hermione came again, her cheeks rosy and her eyes glassy. Her wanton expression made him desire her all the more, and he found himself shifting into position beside her, ready for one more go. His brother seemed to have moved past some of his timidity and was thrusting up into her with abandon, Hermione's gasps and cries filling the tent.

He felt her tense as he ran a finger up from her dripping folds to tease her arse, but he pressed firmly, and it was only moments later that she was pushing back against him, allowing the digit entrance. She whimpered and a string of expletives ran from her mouth as she and Percy picked up their pace.

Withdrawing his finger, Fred aligned himself behind her, rubbing the head of his cock against her to lubricate himself with her own juices before easing himself past her tight entrance. She stilled her movement, Percy catching on quickly, and both men waited until she'd accustomed herself to the intrusion. She was incredibly tight, and it took all his self restraint to hold out until she began to move again, shifting her hips experimentally before taking up a steady rhythm again. He leant forward, his forehead resting against her back and groaned deeply as he thrust into her, the pressure of Percy being inside her heightening the sensation. She was screaming loudly now, begging for more while at the same time crying out that it was too much to take.

"Fuck. Oh fuck."

Fred heard Percy muttering from beneath her and it seemed his brother was on the threshold. Slamming in harder he pushed towards his own release as Hermione dropped forward, trembling as she came again. He slipped his arms around her to help keep her steady until she righted herself again, this time holding herself up with her arms.

The new angle had him driving even deeper and he could feel himself on to verge of finishing. From underneath, Percy was thrusting up wildly, their rhythm lost to wild movements from either side. Finally Fred came, pouring himself inside of her and withdrawing to collapse back in a heap. He heard Hermione urging Percy on and moments later his older brother was lying back, panting heavily with a smile on his face.

After a very tiring week, Percy trudged up to the front door at the Burrow, his back aching. He had lost Fred and Hermione somewhere in the walk from the orchard to the house and he wondered how the two could have so much energy.

Depositing their camping gear on the porch he wandered inside to the kitchen where he found Ron, Ginny and Charlie all seated and looking completely miserable. He smiled at them in sympathy before collapsing into a chair, eager to get some real food into his stomach.

"Rough week?" Charlie asked with a weak-hearted laugh.

Percy nodded. "Completely exhausting."

"I feel for you, bro. I at least got the tamer siblings while you got Fred and the bookworm. I'm guessing Fred spent half his time in the trees while Hermione hid in a corner all week?"

Percy blushed, primarily because Hermione had certainly done _no_ hiding on their trip while Fred had indeed proved his exuberance. Just a bit of his embarrassment, however, came from that one time in the tree…


End file.
